Long Lost (Not so Much) Friend
by Omqdrayaa
Summary: Bella and Emmett THOUGHT they were best friends. But truth is, they drifted apart during High School. Bella has been abused and mistreated between those years. At age 22, they reconnect at club in Los Angeles. Can Emmett show her she's actually worth something? Will Bella let him in, or just shut him out like the rest of them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I've started from scratch. Re-writing/editing/deleting stories.  
So, please check out my re-vamped (**no pun intended**) stories & Review! **

**This story does contain cutting scenes. (the first 4 chapters)**

**I do not own any characters affiliated with Twilight. **

BPOV

I was going into the club by myself, for the first time. I'm a little scared though. A man can't even look at me without me being scared or feeling insecure. I haven't felt safe in a while. I don't have a dad or mom to go to, to help me out. I didn't have that _best friend _there to listen to all the horrible memories. I don't have any one anymore. I cringed at even mentioning those memories. 18 years of pure hell.

I look in the mirror at myself, I looked pretty sexy. I was wearing a Black, low cut, tight dress and 3inch heels. Maybe, a little _too _sexy._ Don't go there today, Bella_ I told myself. I hopped on my MV Agusta F4CC and took off to club _Aura_.

After a boring talk with a really nice guy, I sit down at the bar and spot a sexy guy sitting down with some of his friends. He looks at me and smiles. And holy dimples! I smile, take a sip of my drink and look down blushing. He raises one eyebrow. I smile. I watch as he looks at me while he's conversing with his friends.

"Hey, sexy." I hear a male voice from behind. I instantly tense as I see _dimples_ is still sitting with his friends. I turn around to see a tall, man with a beer belly, inches from my face.

"I see you eyeballing me from across the room." He says, winking.

"Please go." I tell him timidly.

"C'mon baby." He says.  
He leans in and I push him away. I look over to see if _dimples_ is still there but, he is no longer sitting with his friends.

"Hey babe, I got your drink. Sorry I took so long." _dimples_ say to me, coming to the rescue.

"Ugly ass whore" The Douche says to me walking away. I look down.

_Dimples _moved forward, ready to hit him. I put my hand on his chest to stop him. (I wanted to keep it there oh gosh!)

"Please, don't," I said staring at him the whole time "That ass wipe isn't worth it." I stated and walked away. _Dimples _wrapped his arm around me tight, pulling me to him. We walked to another part of the club where no one was.

"Thanks."

"No problem, beautiful." He said smiling. Gosh those dimples. I Licked my lips and smiled.

"You look _really _familiar. But, I should probably let you go back to your friends." I told him.

"Actually, I'd rather be here with you …?" he questioned my name.

"Isabella. Well, I'd rather be called Bella." I rambled.

"You're name doesn't happen to be Isabella Swan does it?" he asks me curiously.

"Uh, yes it is. How'd you know?" I said almost panicking.

"It's me, Emmett." He tells me, almost hesitantly.

"Emmett? Emmett Cullen?" I asked.

"Isabella Swan!" He stated. He knew for sure who I was. He spun me around and I giggled. We stared at each other in the eyes.

"Em."

"Isabella." He said. He knew I hated that name. But it didn't bother me when he called me Isabella, this time.

"I'm sorry. About high School I should have never abandoned you. I just got so caught up with-"

"Em, stop rambling." I joked.

"The things you do to me Isabella Swan. And no, I didn't forget you hate people calling you that." He said winking.

"Well, I'm glad I have an effect on you and that doesn't bother me, coming from you." I said winking

"But, the high school thing, it's okay, the past is the past." More or less

"Right, so can I start with buying a drink?" He asked.

"Nope, but you can start off by with dancing with me. I said as I grabbed his hand and took him to the dance floor.

He put his hands on my hips, as I would grind on him.

It's the first time I could have worry free fun.

It was almost like we just met for the first time, yet we've known each other for so long. I felt safe, I felt like I could just be…me.

**The next day**

I opened my eyes to see I was in my bed stripped to my underwear. I looked around and holy Jesus on stick. I had a killer headache. I closed my eyes again.

"Hey," I opened my eyes, squinting at the bright lights and saw Emmett kneeling beside me. I put one eyebrow up; he still knew what that meant, surprisingly.

"Don't worry I took the couch, just wanted to make sure you were alright." He flashed a quick smile.

"Thanks, Em." I told him getting up. He turned his head.

"It's not like you haven't seen this before." I said.

"Well," He paused. "I also wasn't thinking the same thing I am now." He said sitting on the bed.

"Is Emmett McCarty flirting?" I said jokingly.

"That's what that is? Hm. I just call it speaking my mind." He said turning his head sideways.

"Well then, go ahead and speak." I said.

"Well I think you look," he paused standing up to walk toward me.

"Incredibly sexy," He paused again. Touching my chin, ever so lightly as I blushed and looked to the floor.

"That's my favorite shirt that I gave you senior year." He said toughing my thigh, stepping closer. My phone started ringing.

"Thank god." If he were to say one more thing, I would just…

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi, Is this Deborah Morgan?"

"Sorry you have the wrong number." I said and hung up.

"Well, you gonna speak?" He said

"Nope, I never said flirting was speaking my mind. I call it what it is." I said smiling and sitting on my bed.

I watched everything he was doing. He's still the sweet, charming, teddy bear he always was. But don't let the mushiness fool you. He'll beat some ass real quick. I laughed.

"What?" He noticed.

"I never thought I'd see you again, Em." I said truthfully.

"Me either," He said. "never thought I'd see that unbelievably beautiful blush again." He said laughing. I blushed. Yup, he notices everything.

**Okay, so what'd you think? Review? What do you think/hope will happen? What you liked/dislike so far? I'd love some feedback! I'll update soon, today maybe tomorrow, depends on the reviews. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**WHOA 2 chapters in one day! What is life. Okay this one's a little longer. Enjoy :)**

"So, I was thinking. You should come out with me tonight." Emmett said.

"I thought you were going out with your friends tonight." I said looking at him from the driver's side of my car.

"Yeah well, that was before I met the girl who defines me…again." He said with a whole-hearted smile. I smiled.

"So, what do you think?" He asked.

"Of course I'll go out with you Em. Where?" told him

"_That my lovely _ is a surprise. He said.

She shuttered at those words. Bringing flashback of…_him._

"_You, my lovely, are such an ungrateful bitch! You deserve everything your about to get! And im going to enjoy all of it!" He yelled! _ I blinked back the tears from the memory. I looked at my gas gauge. Half empty? Good enough excuse. I turned into the _Diamond Shamrock_ and tried to keep myself from panicking.

"Hey will you pump the gas till it's halfway? I gotta go in here." I said in a shaky voice. I ran into the restroom and flipped the seat down. I grabbed my scissors from boot and looked at the serrated edge to make sure it was the right side. I lifted my shorts and pressed the blade to my skin. No more panic. No more worry. I pressed the serrated edge again to my thigh, going back into my high. I noticed my cuts were getting too low. Someone would see them. Someone like-. I froze thinking. Emmett. His name echoed in my head. The thought about him hating me because of my 'habit'- I started shaking I lifted up my shirt and pressed the edge to my hip . I quickly wiped the tear that tried to fall from my eye. I got up and looked in the mirror. I took a paper towel and put hot water on it and wiped it around my eyes. I walked up to the car and got in. We drove to Emmett's house. We got to the door. He turned toward me and came closer until I was touching the wall.

"Does that mean I can drive back?" He said leaning down teasing me. I looked at him and raised one eyebrow.

"Who said I wanted you to, come back?" I said outing my arms around his neck teasing more.

"Oh, trust me, you'll want me." He said smirking. Getting closer, putting his hands on my waist, Leaving No space between us. I felt a surge of electricity shoot through me the moment he touched me. Always trying to push my limits. Bit I know him better than he thinks. I mentally gave an evil laugh. I brought his face to (and Holy Jizz-buckets he smelled good!)

"Yeah? We'll just have to see about _that_ one" I said our lips Millimeters away. I pushed just as I finished my sentence. She chuckled shaking his head as he opened the door. He opened the door and the first thing I saw was a big tall piece of yumminess! He looked at me and smiles.

"Bella, this is-"

"Blake." He interrupted. He was cute, but not sexy, like Emmett. I looked at Emmett. I don't think it's possible to sexier than him, hmm. He looked at me like he read my mind and winked. I looked down and looked back at him; he smiled, like he was... blushing!?

"Woah! I didn't know you two were-" he started.

''Dude, Seriously? This is my sister! I told you about her."

''so, you're the One this guy's been-"

"So, Bells. If we're going out tonight, I'm driving, which means you can take your car back home and wait" he said coming toward me putting his hands on my hips.

"Hmm, I don't like waiting." I said to him

"I won't be long." he said. He leaned down and put his lips to my ear. "Trust me "he whispered I wrapped my arms around his neck

"'Sister' my ass. Cause if she is, that's some Crazy incest shit! Sheeeit, I would too with a nice piece of-" He started.

"Blake! Seriously? Shut up!" Em said, facing him, with his hand still around my waist. I looked up at him and put one eyebrow up. I grabbed my phone to see that lt Was 4 already.

"I'll be back." Emmett announced

"So, you're going Out with mett Tonight huh?" he asked.

''yeah, we're just going out for drinks." I told him. Emmett came back into the living room.

"I know you don't take long to get ready, so be ready in an hour." He said walking with me to the door.

"Dress or Pants?" I asked curiously.

"Hmm," He paused. "Surprise me." He told me, winking.

"Yeah, okay." I said pushing him lightly, as we walked to my car. I got in the car and rolled the window down. He leaned down. "One hour." He said.

"It's not me you should be worried about." I said as I pulled away.

_Okay, I'm gonna need to get a new outfit for this. Hmm, maybe I'll go to the mall. Charlotte Ruse! Perfect. _I looked at my radio and it said 5:30._ I need to be ready by 6:15. _I got to the mall at 5:38. I got in the store and saw the perfect dress! It was all Red and silver I grabbed a size 3 and went over to the shoes. I looked, rushing and didn't see anything that screamed _Emmett_! Cliché, I know. I went over to the accessories. I was some cute sunglasses. I put them back instead. So, I grabbed a cute pink hat, for later times. Hehe. I was just about to go to the checkout when BOOM! I saw the cutest pair of heels anyone could own! They're Red and Black zebra print with a peep toe. Aka Perfect! I hurry up and grabbed them and went to the checkout.

"Your total today will be $98.63." The cashier told me. I swiped my Credit card, and grabbed by things. I hurried out.

"Ma'am, you forgot your receipt!" The lady yelled.

"Keep it." I barely yelled

I got in the car and raced to my apartment. Looked at the clock as it read 6:00. Running off schedule! As I ran up the stair to the third floor (The elevator was taking too long) I braided my hair into 8 tight braids. One time Emmett told me I looked the most beautiful when I was natural. No makeup, no hairspray. As soon as I got into my apartment, I took my clothes off as fast as I could to take a shower. I made sure my hair got especially wet this time. As soon as I got out I dried my hair halfway and put on my dress. After I dressed up and made sure everything was perfect, I dried my hair completely while I still had it in braids. I took out my Blue contacts, to show my Hazel eyes. I grabbed my make case and- oh crap. All natural. Okay. Maybe a little lip gloss and I'll be ready. I grabbed my Red lipstick and put it on my lips. I grabbed some lighter pink lip gloss to coat it. Just as I was about to grab my wallet the door-bell rang. I looked at the clock on my microwave and it said 6:31. _Very funny Em. _I ran to get my wallet (The one thing my mom taught me that's actually useful: to walk in heels, hell, run in them too.") I opened the door and was Emmett looking hella sexy. He licked his lips slowly. Holy crap, he looked at me like he would eat me, and I'd gladly let him!

"Bells you look…" he paused, shaking his head slightly.

"Is it too much I-" I started, rambling.

"No, babygirl you look great!" And that's when it slipped out. Yep. He called me babygirl. I smiled at the comment.

"You don't look too bad yourself." I told him. He was wearing a Grey button-up shirt. And it conformed to his chest like – hmmm.

"So, you ready?"

"Yep." I said unsure. I walked out the door to see. This kid has a motorcycle. Not just any motorcycle. The exact motorcycle I have. The only difference is the paint job. I started laughing.

"What?" he asks, confused. I open my garage to reveal that we have the same bike. How I can afford this? I have no clue what-so-ever. Someone's been paying my bills anonymsly ever since I got an email to lead me to this house.

"Damn, babygirl you ride one too?" I smiled again at the comment. He got on. I lifted my dress so that I could get on and wrapped my arms around his waist. He grabbed a pair of red Wayfarer Sunglasses and put them on. He looked at me. I put laughed and laid my head on his back. "No?" he joked. "No." I giggled. He took them off and put them on my face. I ruffled my hair jokingly.

"Yes." He said

"Yes?" I asked

"Yes!" He laughed.

"Oh shut up, so we can go." I laughed.

As we were sitting down drinking and talking I saw a really hot guy. Like HAWT hot. I looked over at him and he looked at me and smiled. I smirked and looked away.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." I told Emmett. I came back to see Emmett was gone. I looked over and he was dancing with some girl._ Great_. I looked over to see if was still sitting down. I looked over to see him looking at me. I smiled looked down and looked back at him and bit the side of my lip. He smiled than started getting up. I turned completely around, my back facing him.

"Wanna dance?" I heard a girl ask him.

"Um, No" he told her. _Hmm Subtle, _I said sarcastically to myself.

"Am I allowed to say Hi, or would you like to continue torturing me from a distance?" He said in my ear.

"Oh that's what you call that?" I smiled. He put one hand on my thigh.

"You're insanely beautiful. You know that?" I blushed.

"Thanks." I said. He laughed, noticing my blush.

"Who are you here with?" He asked.

"My brother." I said smiling.

"Really? You guys don't look related…" He said.

"Well he's not my brother, but, close enough right?" I told him. Looking at Emmett still dancing. He looked up and saw me. I looked back at .

"I can tell." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked confusion over my face.

"Like…He looks at you like he'd jump in front of a bullet for you. Not in a brotherly way though." He paused.

"Like a Bruno Mars or Tara and Sookie kind of thing ya know?" He suggested. I laughed at his example (**A/N See what I did there? If you don't know what I'm talking about…just keep reading like this isn't here kay? *Awkward Laugh*)**. HE looked down and saw a few of my cuts. I pulled my dress down to cover them.

"Stress?" He asked. I nodded my head slightly.

"Does he know?" I shook my head. "Why?" I shrugged "You'll pull through " He said walking away. I grabbed his arm.

"And you wonder why I Won't tell him. You see what you're doing? Walking away, because I told you the truth." I said.

"Whatever, I don't even know why I even bothered talking to some crazy emo chick." He said. _Great_. Emmett came over, looking mad and sad maybe?

"What's wrong?" I asked. He shook his head. "Can we just go?" I asked. I grabbed his hand as we got to his bike. We got to my house. We walked in and He sat down.

"What's wrong Em?" I asked.

"Nothing." He lied.

"Em, I know there's something wrong. You can tell me." I said standing in front of him. He got up and paced the room.

He punched the wall, leaving a hole. I jumped. I hated violence, ever since…

"Fuck!" He yelled. My anxiety started creeping up. My breathing got faster. He knew why. Yep, my dad use to hit me...Em was there to comfort me every time. But it got worse when he left…

"Em…" I barley said over my heavy breathing. He came over and embraced me.

"Shhh. You're Okay." He said. We always said this to comfort me. His voice always calmed me. I would repeat after him, it usually lead me to sleep. It also calmed him, because he has a bad temper.

"You're okay." He repeated. I started crying. I looked up at him. "Em, why won't you just tell me?" I asked. He wiped my tear with his thumb.

"I just," He paused. Putting his forehead on mine "I just can't babygirl. It's best for you, as _my best friend_ not to know." He told me honestly.

"Em…" I pleaded.

He kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry." He whispered. He was gone. I went in my bedroom and cried. I needed to cut so badly. I went in my bathroom and grabbed my scissors. I started sobbing. Not because I wanted to cut but because I knew I shouldn't. And I wouldn't.

**A/N Soo how was it? Good or bad. So, what do you expect to see happen next? Do you think he found out her secret and left? Hmmm Questions, questions. REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright I'm back :) I didn't forget about ya. Get ready for a pretty long chapter! That's rare right? Not anymore! Well.. I hope. This is my personal favorite chapter, I loved writing it! Okay Enjoy!**

It's been a week since I've seen Emmett and I've never been worst. Every night I cry myself to sleep trying to get better for – him. But, last night was the worst I've ever been. I relapsed. I have so many cuts that I had to stop because my belly button was in the way. I miss him. But he's better off without me. He'd never want _some crazy emo chick._ He deserves someone beautiful that will give him everything he wants and needs. Not some messed up girl with used goods like me. I don't blame him for leaving. Maybe he saw my cuts, that why he left, that's why they always leave. I then heard the doorbell ring; I slowly walked to the door and opened it.

"Bells I- what's wrong?" He said with a frown.

I walked away from the open door. "Don't Emmett." I said walking too my room as he followed behind me.

"Seriously? You fucking leave me _again_ with no reason what-so-ever? You leave a _hole_ in my wall and leave me alone for a week, Emmett. And you expect me to fucking have you with arms wide open or something? I needed you Emmett! You don't understand what I was going through! I'm scared of the thought of even being alone! And you just left me here, Emmett!" I stepped closer, and saw tears in his eyes. Still sobbing, I started hitting him weakly on this chest. "Just like last time!" I stopped, feeling drained. I let him hold me as I cried.

"I'm so sorry Bella! It was just best for me to leave. You as my best friend, I just- I'm sorry Bells." He told me, embracing me.

I was getting frustrated. I pushed him off. "Emmett you _KEEP_ saying that! And won't say fucking shit to me! And it's frustrating as hell! I don't even know what that means!" I yelled.

"It's because I…" He paused. "I like you a lot Bella! Way more than a lot! And you- I don't want that to mess us being best friends up! Bella you just don't understand!" He yelled.

"DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT EMMETT!?" I yelled over him.

"You don't fucking understand what you do to me." He whispered. He stepped forward in one big stride and his lips connected with mine. I instantly grabbed a fistful of his button down shirt and locked my hand in his hair. He backed me into the wall, his lips never leaving mine. But wait- He can't, he won't want me. Not when finds out-

"No." I told him. I didn't want to like it. But I did so much-too much. "Wait, Em." I said forcing myself to push him away. "You can't. You don't want me." I told him

"I do, I do want you Bella." He told me truthfully with obvious hurt in his eyes .

"No Emmett. You _won't_ want me." I told him.

"What are you talking about Bells? I will _always_ want you." He told me holding me.

"You don't know that, Emmett." I told him on the verge of tears breaking out of his embrace.

"What is it you're not telling me Bella?" He said raising his voice. Fear came into me. I was terrified. I was visibly shaking.

"I-I" I stuttered.

"Talk to me Bella, please." He whispered, stepping closer.

"I can't Em. You won't want me." I told him.

"Nothing will change my feelings for you Bella don't you understand? Don't you trust me?" He asked.

I nodded my head. Of course I can trust him.

"Okay?" he said. I nodded my head. "Can I show you something?" I asked him timidly.

"Anything, Bells." He said, concerned

I pulled down my shorts and pulled my tank top up. I looked at everything but him, blinking back the tears.

"Isabella.. I-I don't understand." I saw a tear fall from his eye. "WHY DID YOU DO THIS?" he yelled. I grabbed my shorts, and put them on. "I DON'T UNDERSTAND, WHATS WRONG?" He yelled more. I covered my ears with my palms as I run to the front door. As I put my hand on the knob, he wrapped one arm around the front of my waist and pulled me to him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I'm not mad at you. You've got to talk to me, Bells. You can't run from me Bells, I won't let you. I'm not going _anywhere." _He told me in my ear. We sat on the couch, rocking back and forward for several moments of silence. When my sobbing died down and I had no more tears to cry, he spoke.

"When did this start?" he asked quietly

"When we stopped talking in high school." I told him truthfully.

"Why bells?" He asked still in tears.

"I- My dad. Every time he would- t-touch me, I would always go to you." I reminded him. He nodded in recollection. "When you left, he didn't stop, Em!" I told him sobbing.

"I thought he stopped!" He said more as a question.

"He did! But when I got into high school he kept going! I-I had no one to go to. I needed you Em! You weren't there!" I yelled into his chest. "You weren't there!" I repeated.

"I'm SO SORRY Bella! I didn't know! I didn't!"

"I hate being alone Em! I have flashbacks of him every time I am! And even when I'm with other people, certain things they say…just brings _him_ back into my head. I can't forget it! I _still_ have those panic attacks when people around me yell, or get mad. I get so scared! I can barely even kiss someone without thinking its him! And the thought of even having sex with someone!" I sobbed. He stood up and paced the room. I _knew _he was about to get mad. "Emmett. Sit down. Don't be mad, please!" I said on the verge of panicking. "I COULD KILL HIM! I CANT BELIEVE HE EVEN TOUCHED YOU!" He yelled. I pulled my knees to my chest. I was scared. I was having a flashback of _him_. _The hitting, the yelling, the constant need to scrub his scent off of me, sleeping in the closet so that I never have to touch that bed.. until I'm forced to_. Emmett touched me, and I jumped.

"It's okay Bella it's me. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell! You're okay. You're okay."

He calmed me. "When was the last time you cut?" He asked.

"When we were at the gas station. I- I had a flashback." I told him. "I TRIED TO STOP EM I DID!" I told him. "I was trying to stop for you! But you don't deserve me! You don't need me. I'm used goods!" I told him walking backwards. He stood up and walked towards me.

"No. You're wrong. You deserve any, and everything you want Isabella. And you _can't _and _won't_ get rid of me." He told me hugging me. He picked me up bridal style and laid me on the bed. When he was about to leave my side, I grabbed his shirt.

"Please don't leave again. I need you." I told him. He walked on the other side of the bed and laid next to me. I grabbed a handful of his shirt, to pull me closer as he put his arm around my waist.

"I will _never_ leave you again. No matter what," "I love you." I think I heard. I then drifted off to sleep.

As I drifted back to consciousness, the first thing I smelled was Emmett. I put my nose closer to his scent as it sent me into a heavenly trance and Emmett stroked the now exposed skin of my lower back. I tried to grab his shirt when I realized he wasn't wearing one. I trailed my hand down his beautiful abs down to his low waisted shorts and pulled them toward me to bring myself closer.

"Someone's getting a little handsy" he whispered. I opened my eyes and looked up.

"Hi." I whispered with a smile.

"Hi" I whispered back to me smiling. "How did you sleep?" he asked. I smiled.

"The best I have in 23 years." I told him. "You _do_ know you're 22 right?" he joked.

"Exactly." I whispered joking.

He stroked a hair on my forehead. I flashed fake smile that faded as I looked down insecurely. Almost instantly, he recognized it. Taking my chin he tilted my head to his. "Don't fight it, it's only me." He whispered. Our lips instantly connected. Electricity sprung through my body. He pulled back a second to breathe and I instantly pulled him back to me, already missing his warmth. He rolled over with me on top of him. This, this felt right. It's not like this with anybody else. I feel safe. I feel like I can kiss him, I feel like he can touch me. And it's okay.

_**RING, RING, RING**_

I rested my forehead on his as he groaned. I slowly sat up, still straddling him as he tried to sneak a kiss. I giggled. I grabbed the phone and put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I said

"Um, you must've grabbed the wrong phone.." A guy awkwardly says into the phone. I take the phone from my ear giving it to Emmett- Blushing. He sat up against the headboard and kissed my forehead. Smiling at my blush

"Hello?" Emmett said

"Bro, Seriously?! You left me here to go sleep with some broad?" Blake yelled in the phone. I furrowed my eyebrows at Emmett. He instantly got furious.

"SOME BROAD? I-" _Stop _I mouthed, putting my hand on his chest. He quieted and sighed.

"I'm with Bella." He said looking me in the eyes. Moving a strand of hair behind my ear.

"With-What do you mean with Bella? I thought you were done with her." He said into the phone.

"Seriously Blake?" He started. He pecked my lips getting up. "I told you I shouldn't try because I figured she'd say –"

I barely heard him say as he walked away. I laid down trying to hear what he would say.

"Blake I just got my chance with – I really like – more than that really." He paused listening to the other end. "I can't she's going through some- and I'm not going to be- I need to be the best friend she needed years-" I could barely hear him as his voice faded back and forth. "I can't do that Blake. She's been through Hell and- I don't need to put her through more by asking for a rela- ok-just-whatever. Bye" I heard him walk back in as my eyes were closed. He crawled on the bed hovering over me.

"So, what are we doing today beautiful?" He asked.

"You don't need to baby me Emmett, I'm a big girl and capable of taking care of myself." I told him frustrated.

"You're right, I don't, nor will I. There's a fine line between being babied and being taken care of. In this case, I'm taking care of a girl that's been taking care of herself, _by_ herself a little too long." He told me honestly. I stood up and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I instinctively put mine around his neck. I put my head on his chest, subconsciously knowing he was right.

"Can you do me one small favor?" He asked. I looked at him in question. "Give me one day. Just one day, let me see _you_. You. The Bella I've known since birth. The Bella that wasn't afraid to let her walls down- especially for me!"

"I'm Sorry Em, I just-"

"I Know babygirl, I know you've been hurt, someone you trusted and loved, manipulated, used and abused you," I cringe at his words. "and I understand why you automatically put your guard up. And no, I don't expect you to just automatically trust me just because I've known you. But I _want_ you to trust me Bells, I want you to be _you_, every time_ I'm _with you_._ I know it could be hard just letting your guard down but, I need you to know, im here." I paused. "And I'm not going _anywhere. I swear." _He told me.

"I _do _trust you Em. I really do and I always have. Even after we stopped talking. But I didn't care. I mean I cared, but I knew it wouldn't _always_ be that way. You, you were the only one I have _ever _felt safe around. You were always the one I could tell any and everything to, and still stay. Even now. And you know why? Because you know what you told me _every night? You told me: Friends will come and go, but family is always. And sometimes family isn't always blood. But the ones closet to your heart. And friends, they're the ones who aren't even close_. You told me that Em. And even though we drifted, that was the only thing I could onto. And I really don't think I could endure you leaving again. And Im scared Em. I don't wanna lose you again. But you- you've always kept you're promises." I then broke. "I just need someone, anyone Em!" I said sobbing.

"I know Isabella. I know, and im here Bells. Forever. There's no getting rid of me, sorry." He said. Lightening the mood. "Just promise me that you won't hide from me, that you will always be _you_ around me no matter what." He told me looking in my eyes.

"I promise, Em. Starting now" I told him sincerely . "Em? Promise me something?" I added.

"Of course, anything Bells" He said tucking s strand of hair behind my ear. "Please don't ever leave again. And- and if you do, just-" I paused. I started to cry "please just tell me." I begged him.

"No. I refuse to make that promise. You know why? Because Im not going anywhere. Regardless. So, I'll make this promise "I, Emmett McCarty, promise that I will _never_ leave you Isabella Swan. (**Taylor Swift voice)** Like, ever." He told me as I laughed.

He leaned forward and I melted into him.

**So how was it? It was pretty long! Why do YOU think Em & Bella stopped talking in high school? Find out next chapter on Thursday! Buh bye now.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm Back! Okay so I'm making this one quick because I'm going to Applebee's & A movie with some friends and I need to get ready in like 15 minutes! LOL but I think I promised Thursday, and it's Thursday. Sooo enjoy :) **

"So what would you like to do today beautiful?" He said softly as we were embraced.

"I don't know Em, what do you want to do?" I asked him looking up.

"Whatever _you_ want Bells." He told me.

"Um, can we just stay in? I think we should talk and get some things off our chest and then go out later?" I asked him.

"Yeah babe, that's – that's a good idea." He told me. Electricity shot through me as he called me babe. We intertwined hands as I led him to my bad and sat in the middle of it.

"Wait, I wanna take you somewhere." He told me, I started getting annoyed.

"Em we need to talk about this." I told him.

"I know, and I know the perfect place, I promise. I know you think I'm avoiding this but I'm not. Really." I threw on some studded shorts and a tank top. We got on his motorcycle when Em forgot his wallet. He went back and came back with his Ray Bands, my favorite glasses to wear. I smiled as he brought them to my face lifted my chin and pecked my lips. I instantly smiled at his spontaneity. I noticed we were going to the beach, somewhere I haven't been in years. A place I've loved since birth; my home.

"The beach?" I yelled over the wind cutting into our ears.

"I know how much you love it. I just want to take you back." He replied.

We started to slow down as I noticed we were in a familiar place. "What do you mean _back_…?" I questioned.

We got off of his bike and entered a sandy area; a place I haven't been in years. _Our place._ The place we used to meet after everything. After my dad would have his way with me, After Emmett's dad would abuse him, after school. Everything. This was our getaway. It was a beautiful place where no one had ever gone, and you could see the sunset on the horizon. There was a newly placed picnic blanket and basket positioned in the perfect place. Emmett then sat down as I suddenly I realized all the negativity that was left behind since then. I felt uneasy and began to walk away. Before I could go anywhere, Emmett desperately grabbed my back belt loop and pulled me towards him and I gave up, sitting in his lap.

"What's wrong?" He asked with a concerned look on his face.

"I can't Em. It's too much. It's all negative!" Confused, he looked at me with awe. "We only came here for negative things, I don't want that again." I told him truthfully.

"I know Bells, but we can change that, I want this to erase all of that." He said, standing us up." I want us to make new memories. Better ones. Memories that you, of all people deserve." He stated earnestly. "Okay?" he asked. I nodded my head. We intertwined hands once again, as I sat down and brought him with me.

"So I guess we should start with me…" I trailed off uncomfortably. "It's okay Bells, I'm here. Not going anywhere." He extended and opened his legs and pulled me to him as I leaned against back.

"I haven't been exactly," I paused. "honest. The last time I cut wasn't at the gas station. It was after you left." I told him. "I TRIED TO STOP! I DID, HONEST!" I said defending myself waiting for him to leave, yell or something, but he just said there lightly dragging his fingers across my now exposed back. "But I relapsed, and it's worse than what you saw". He then put his forehead to my shoulder and his hand to wear my cuts were. "I-I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to think it was your fault then leave. Again." I told him as I cried.

"Shh, we're okay." He said as we sat in silence. "Show me." He stated breaking the silence, letting go so that I could stand up. I stayed there, hesitant. "It's alright Bella I promise. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere." He repeated. I slowly stood up, feeling drained as Emmett came to his knees. I pulled my shorts off, pulled my shirt up, pulled up the legs of my boy shorts and rolled down the waist of them. My c uts started at the top of my thighs and ended where my ribs start. The cuts on my stomach weren't deep and would dissipate in a day or two. Sitting on his knees, Emmett put each of his hands on each side of my hips and gently pressed his lips to each area that had cuts. He laid his head on my stomach and I put my hand in his curly hair. Abruptly, he stood up and embraced me.

"I'm so sorry Bella. _I_ did this to you!" he stated, as calm as he could. He let go and stepped away. "Why do I always fuck shit up!" He raised his voice.

"Em, Please. This isn't your fault, I would've done it regardless." I told him.

"No, you wouldn't have, I wouldn't have let you. You're too good, too strong, too," he paused and walked to me, close. "Beautiful for this. I wouldn't have let you do this. I would've taken you," he started, his voice gentle again. "I would've taken you away. Just us, you would've been free from that bastard." He put his arm around me "we could've been together, you would've gotten everything you wanted, deserved." I saw tears in his eyes as one fell. "You don't deserve this. Me." He stated backing up.

"Emmett, please don't say that, I need you." I said grabbing his arm.

"I'm not going anywhere Bells. I just, like you so much, more than that, more than you know. But I can't have you." He told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I want us to be together, Bells." He said pushing a hair behind my ear.

"Then why can't we be?" I asked.

"Because I'll fuck up!" he stated.

"You won't Em." I reassured.

"I'm just so scared. I'm scared I'll be like my dad." He told me, looking into my eyes.

"You wouldn't Em. You would never hit me. I know you wouldn't. You've always made me feel safe Emmett, you've always protected me." I told him truthfully.

"What if I just" he started doubting.

"I know you wouldn't." I stated sure. He grabbed me and slowly pressed his lips to mine. We stood there embraced in a comfortable silence.

"I wish I would've brought my bathing suit." I told him, disappointed. He guided us to his bike.

"Well, I had a feeling you'd say that…" he told me, and he lifted up the seat of his motorcycle, and I saw a 2 piece bikini, and one piece bathing suit sitting there, both my favorite color-neon green. I looked at him and smiled. I grabbed the one piece and went behind a boulder to throw it on.

We intertwined hands and walked down the shoreline.

"What was it like, your first time cutting?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know it was just a strong feeling of need. I had always been interested in people who cut previously, and I never thought I actually would though. But the best way I could explain it is that was just a feeling of need to press something to my skin. I was crying in my bathroom sitting on the floor, while the shower was running and I grabbed the first thing I saw: tweezers. I pressed them to my waist and it didn't really fulfill the need. So I saw my mom's hair scissors and pressed the serrated edge to my skin. And it was perfect. It sent me into kind of a high, you know? I didn't feel any of the pain or anything. It all came flooding back as soon as it was away from my skin though. So I would press it back to my skin, with pressure and then move it to the side, to slice it. I wasn't going for deep cuts though, I was going for blood. I would keep going until I saw red. It wasn't a lot, it was barely a drop mostly, but it was good enough." I reminisced.

"Do you plan on stopping?" He asked, bringing us to a halt to look at him.

"I will." I told him truthfully.

"Promise me?" He stated more as a question.

"I promise I will try as hard as I can to stop." I told him in complete honesty.

"And I promise to help to get through this. Because I know you can." He told me whole-heartedly. He then kissed my forehead and rested his to mine.

"I think I'm hungry." He said breaking silence. "Let's eat then go out to the water." He stated.

"Can't you die from that?" I asked. "You know cramps." I stated joking.

"Eh, you'll be fine. Trust me." He said with a wink as we headed out way back to _base camp_.

_I will get through this. I don't know when or how long it will take. But I will._ And I know this will be hard…

**So how was it? Pretty short compared to the others but, I'm on short time! :) Feedback? What do you think will happen next? Review!**


End file.
